


Escapando de quien eres

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, The Cure
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Tú y yo parecíamos más similares de lo que somos. Yo estaba solo por elección, exactamente como a ti. Pero tú lo habías hecho porque pensabas de ser un monstruo, ¿me equivoco?”
Relationships: Logan/Rogue (X-Men)
Kudos: 7





	Escapando de quien eres

**Escapando de quien eres**

La usual capa verde encima a los hombros, que la hacía parecer como un personaje de cuentos de hadas, y no como el monstruo que sentía de ser.

Esa mirada recatada y reacia, que la llevaba atrás en el tiempo, como si durante los años pasado hubiera seguido viviendo en la calle, como si hubiera olvidado la sensación de un techo sobre la cabeza. Deslizaba cerca de las paredes, sintiéndose una ladrona. Y, de alguna manera, sabía de serlo. Estaba robando la esencia de todo el duro trabajo de Xavier antes de su muerte, estaba robando las certezas de sus amigos, estaba robando todas las palabras que en ese lugar se repetían como un mantra destinado a convencerlos que no eran diferentes, sino especiales.

Suspiró, y se dirigió hacia la entrada.

Llegada al último pasillo, se sintió apretar fuerte la muñeca.

Con el instinto de escapar, ni siquiera se giró para ver quien fuera el agresor, y siguió corriendo tratando de escaparse por esos dedos firmes. Se paró sólo cuando oyó una risa de burla que conocía muy bien.

“¿Dónde vas, niña?” le dijo una voz profunda y desdeñosa. Finalmente Rogue se giró a mirarlo, levantando una ceja.

“Voy a dar un paseo, Logan.” contestó, sabiendo muy bien qué no tenía posibilidad que le creyera. El hombre, de hecho, frunció el entrecejo, indicando la capa.

“¿Y exactamente cuánto largo un paseo?” añadió, sin mutar su expresión interrogativa. Rogue suspiró otra vez, escapándose por el agarre del mutante.

“Te ruego... déjame ir.” lo suplicó. Wolverine levantó los brazos en señal de rendida y sonrió irónico.

“No te estoy deteniendo. Ni tengo derecho de hacerlo.” se acercó a la cara de la chica, sabiendo bien qué podía ser un sutil método de coerción. “Sólo querría que me dijeras donde vas.” susurró, tratando de sonar atractivo; algo con que, de verdad, nunca había sido bueno.

“Supongo que tenga una idea clara sobre donde voy, o no me habrías parado. Nunca fuiste para ocuparte de asuntos ajenos. Especialmente, los míos.” murmuró ella, sin renunciar al instinto de protección por lo que sentía por el hombre. Era una historia vieja, o al menos vieja según su concepción del tiempo.

Quería a Bobby, pero sus escalofríos cada vez que Logan estaba cerca, _demasiado_ cerca, denunciaban como la racionalidad cediera el paso al instinto.

“Marie...” murmuró él, metiéndose una mano en la cara, como tratando de concentrarse. Ella aguantó la respiración. Nunca la llamaba con su nombre, el máximo que podía obtener en lugar de ‘niña’ era ‘Rogue’... y no sabía se eso la asustara o la hiciera sentir inexplicablemente orgullosa.

“Logan.” contestó con una sonrisa, obteniendo a cambio sólo una mirada de reproche por el mutante.

“¿Recuerdas cuándo nos encontramos la primera vez?” le preguntó él, y la chica se preguntó a donde fuera con eso. A pesar de eso, asintió. Nunca iba a olvidar ese día, cuando todo había cambiado, cuando finalmente había encontrado una esperanza en ese mundo que sólo le había dado soledad y miradas aterrorizadas fijas en sus ojos.

“Tú y yo parecíamos más similares de lo que somos. Yo estaba solo por elección, exactamente como a ti. Pero tú lo habías hecho porque pensabas de ser un monstruo, ¿me equivoco?” preguntó, sin darle una efectiva posibilidad de contestar diferentemente de cómo esperara. Rogue frunció el entrecejo y bajó los ojos.

“Verdad. Pero no entiendo porque hablas en pasado. Sólo porque soy aquí, sólo porque existen otros mutantes, no quiere decir que no siga siendo peligrosa.” su voz estaba apenas oíble, tanto que Logan se convenció que el discurso fuera dirigido a sí misma más que a él. Chasqueó la lengua, enojado, y tomó la chica por los hombros.

“Niña, no eres más un monstruo que nosotros. No eres un monstruo más de Ororo que con un vistazo podría destruir todo en un radio de kilómetros con un simple relámpago. No eres un monstruo más de lo que fuera Scott, sabes cómo controlaba mal su poder cuando no llevaba gafas. No eres más un monstruo de lo que fuera el mismo Xavier, que entraba en mentes ajenas.” siseó, sintiendo una punzada de dolor al recordar los dos hombres muertos. “No eres un monstruo más que mí. ¿O olvidaste que unos meses atrás arriesgaste de morir por mi culpa?” añadió, arrepintiéndose pronto de eso. La chica se salió los ojos y sonrojó, escapándose otra vez de su agarre.

“¿ _Tú_ estabas a punto de matarme? Verdad, ¡al menos hasta que no te toqué!” protestó, peligrosamente cerca de las lágrimas. Logan puso los ojos en blanco, como ni no quisiera escucharla.

“La Cura no va a hacer desapareces tu culpa. Sólo creerá nueva.” le dijo al final, resignándose al hecho que no iba a obtener nada andando por las ramas. Ella se encogió de hombros, con aire pensativo.

“Voy a tener más ventajas que perdidas, Logan.” contestó, poco dispuesta a seguir una discusión que ni siquiera quería haber empezado. Sabía perfectamente lo que se enfrentaba. Había esperado años por algo así para liberarla de las cadenas de su maldición, pero siempre lo había considerado un sueño, una utopía. Y ahora que esa utopía había tomado forma, ahora que finalmente podía ser como todos los demás, sin atrincherarse detrás su reticencia y esos malditos guantes...

No. Logan no iba a confundirla. Esta vez no.

“Te estas dejando convencer por la ilusión que ser como a ellos sea lo mejor que pueda pasarte. Que ser...” el hombre hizo una mueca. “ _normal_ sea la elección correcta. Pensaba que fueras más inteligente, niña.” la regaño, haciendo un gesto de desdén. Rogue sonrojó violentamente, enfadada por las palabras de Wolverine.

“Sólo quiero poder tocar a alguien sin que muera. No soy una mutante, ¡soy maldita! Quiero vivir mi vida sin el peso de este... _don_ , que no tiene sentido para mí.” contestó. Logan la miró fijo, se encendió despacio un cigarro y sonrió.

“Sabes, niña.” empezó, en voz más baja de la utilizada hasta ahora. “Creo que la vida sea un fenómeno extremamente sobreestimado.” concluyó, dejando una mirada más que confusa en la cara de Marie.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” preguntó, acercándose a él. Había notado arrugas formarse en su frente en el momento cuando había dicho esas palabras, pero tampoco entendía el sentido de esas.

“Crees que nosotros, todos, ¿no pensamos lo misma que pensaste tú cuándo nos enteramos de la Cura? ¿Qué nunca pensamos que nuestra vida habría sido más fácil si no hubiéramos sido mutantes?” le preguntó, en tono tranquilo. Siguió plácidamente humando, mirando absorto más allá de la cabeza de la chica. Sabía que para convencerla tenía que apropiarse de palabras de que Xavier habría sido orgulloso, porque ninguno sino que él sabía dar de vuelta fe a un mutante que tenía asco por lo que era.

Sólo esperaba de poderlo hacer.

“Tú, como mutante, siempre consideraste demasiado lo que puedes hacer, niña. Pues sólo perdiste de vista a ti misma, ¿no? ¿Y eso no es subestimar la vida?” hizo una mueca, sin creer de estar realmente haciendo ese discurso. Suspiró, metiéndole las manos en los hombros. “Tienes potencialidades enormes. Y entre estas también hay la de vivir mejor, incluso con tu don.” dijo, tratando de coger en los ojos de la chica una señal que hubiera entendido el mensaje, que fuera de acuerdo con él. Se habría conformado con cualquier. Ella sacudió la cabeza, pero al mismo tiempo sonrió.

“Aprecio tu tentativa, Logan. No puedo imaginar cuanto te haya costado decírmelo.” murmuró. Wolverine levantó una ceja, mostrando toda la ironía en su mirada.

“Vas a ir lo mismo, ¿verdad?”

Rogue se encogió de hombros.

“Querría saber que consistencia tiene la piel de las personas que amo. No me parece un deseo muy loco.” fue su respuesta, murmurando como si no estuviera hablando con el hombre frente a él, sino estuviera de vuelta tratando de convencer a sí misma.

“Ten cuidado, niña.” le recomendó él, con aire melancólico. Ese sentido de protección por Rogue siempre lo había asombrado, pero en ese momento sabía qué había algo más.

Con la muerte de Xavier y de Scott, sabía qué Ororo y él tenían que continuar la obra. Y estaba consciente del hecho que no iba a ser fácil, que no tenía los medios ni la paciencia para accionar como le habría gustado a Charles Xavier.

Y Rogue ese día era su primera derrota, una derrota que quemaba con cuanto la sentía cerca, _personal_.

Nada estaba destinado a quedarse lo mismo. Y con eso, él tenía que cambiar también.

Se acercó a una ventana y observó a Rogue alejarse a hurtadillas, un puntito más oscuro casi invisible en el césped.

_Buena suerte, niña. Que tengas lo que buscas._

Apagó el cigarro en una mano y se alejó. Su trabajo acababa de empezar. 


End file.
